


Quick Learners

by imaginary_golux



Series: Soulmarks [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's soulmates would like to know what sex is, please, and how to have it. Poe's...good with this. Yeah, good is probably the right word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Learners

Poe is honestly surprised it’s taken so long for one of his soulmates to catch him jerking off in the refresher. _Mortified_ that he’s been caught, but also surprised. Waking up between two of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen, knowing that they’re _his_ and he’s _theirs_ and it’s fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it – well, sometimes a man needs a little privacy after that. He knows neither of his soulmates is actually ready to have sex, not with how skittish Rey still is, how utterly _innocent_ Finn remains, and he’s not in a hurry, not _ever_ going to pressure either of them; either they’ll get around to having sex someday, or he’ll just keep finding occasional private moments and otherwise enjoying their company.

But apparently he’s taking a little too long today, and the door to the refresher opens and Rey walks in, picks up her hairbrush, turns to look at him – frozen in the shower, like holding still will keep this from being real – and then says, curiously, “What are you doing?”

Poe picks the most clinical word he can, because it’s also the one Rey is most likely to know. “Masturbating.”

Rey considers this. Then she says, “Why?”

“Er,” says Poe, whose previous excitement has somewhat diminished. “Let me finish my shower and I’ll tell you?”

“Sure,” she says, and walks out with the hairbrush. Poe knocks his head lightly against the shower wall for a moment, and then finishes getting clean.

She looks up expectantly when he comes out, but he takes the time to find a pair of pants, because this seems like the sort of discussion where he’ll feel rather more comfortable in pants. It’s usually easy to forget that his second soulmate is more than a decade younger than he is, since Rey is almost always utterly composed and confident, and has the same aura of power and competence that Skywalker and the General do, but she _is_ only nineteen, if she remembers correctly – nearly twenty, now – and Poe suddenly feels much, much older than her.

“So, why were you masturbating?” Rey asks.

Poe scrubs a hand through his hair and can feel his ears going red already as he says, “Well, it feels good.” And then he finds himself giving the Talk to his decade-younger soulmate while wearing nothing but a pair of pants. He’s probably had more embarrassing mornings in his life, but they’re a little hard to recall at the moment.

Nonetheless, he does his best to be comprehensive, because these are all things Rey needs to know, and so he tries to cover everything from the physical signs of arousal to the possibility of disease or pregnancy to the very important concept of enthusiastic consent. By the time he’s done, Rey is wide-eyed in astonishment, the mess hall’s breakfast hours are over – so much for eating this morning – and Poe is due to be at the hangar in fifteen minutes for an all-squadrons training run.

He’s too busy for the rest of the day to really think about it at all.

*

He gets back to his room – their room – late, exhausted, and mildly triumphant, since he _did_ get the best score in the whole exercise. He’s managed to find dinner – the pilots took over an entire corner of the mess hall and kept it open half an hour past closing, which Poe feels a little guilty about – and right now all he wants is a warm bed with his two favorite people in it.

He opens his door to find Rey gesturing excitedly while Finn stares at her with wide, astonished eyes, and _oh hell_ – she’s telling Finn everything Poe told _her_ this morning. Poe closes the door and leans back against it, too tired to interrupt – and kind of amazed at the accuracy and detail she recalls – until she finishes with, “And I asked Master Luke, and he said that while traditionally Jedi are supposed to eschew physical and emotional attachments, since you’re my soulmates it’d be okay for me to, how did he put it, ‘enter into a more intimate physical relationship, should such be of interest to you.’”

“Wow,” is Finn’s considered response. “That’s… _wow_.” He looks up at Poe and grins. “Hey! How come you told Rey about this without me?”

“I was a little taken by surprise,” Poe points out, crossing the room and collapsing on the bed. “Can we finish this tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure, you look _done_ ,” Finn agrees, and he and Rey curl up around Poe – nice, he gets the middle tonight – and are asleep almost instantly. Despite his weariness, Poe lies awake for a few minutes, trying to figure out how, precisely, incorporating sex into their comfortable relationship is going to work. Do either of his soulmates even _want_ to have sex?

He falls asleep to vague mental images of his soulmates kissing. That night is full of very good dreams.

*

He wakes up to his soulmates talking quietly over him, still cuddled up to him but with their heads propped up so they can see each other. “…better let him teach us,” Finn is saying. “I don’t want to do it _wrong_ , you know.”

“Good plan,” Rey says, nodding firmly.

“Plan?” Poe asks, slightly worried. The _last_ time his soulmates had a ‘good plan,’ Poe had to go through BB-8’s vocabulary files and delete more swear words than he’d known _existed_.

“You should teach us about sex,” Rey informs him. “It sounds fun, and if there’s _anyone_ I’d want to do that with, it’s you and Finn. And we don’t know how, so you should teach us.”

Poe’s mind goes completely blank for a moment. _Oh stars and planets, this is either going to kill me or make me the happiest man in the galaxy…_ “Sure,” he says, a little weakly. “I can do that.”

“Awesome,” Finn approves. “When can we start?”

Poe’s self control is not up to this sort of temptation. “How about we start with kissing,” he suggests. “If you like.”

“Yes,” Finn agrees, and leans over so he’s nearly lying on top of Poe. “Now?”

“Now,” Poe agrees, and pulls his first soulmate down with the arm that isn’t trapped under Rey’s warm weight.

He keeps the kiss fairly chaste to start with, because as far as he knows this is Finn’s _first_ kiss, just lips and breath and the warmth of being so close together. When Finn sighs and relaxes, though, heavy and perfect, Poe can’t help opening his mouth and deepening the kiss, and Finn moans soft and sweet.

When Finn finally pulls away, panting a little, Rey is staring at them with enormous eyes. “That looked _good_ ,” she says hoarsely. “My turn.”

She’s much more aggressive than Finn, isn’t shy about using her teeth a little, and Poe finds _himself_ moaning, reaching up to lace his fingers through her hair. She looks immensely satisfied when she leans back again. “So that’s kissing,” she says. “I think I like it.”

“Yeah?” Poe says, thanking every god he knows of.

“Yeah,” she says, and reaches across Poe to pull Finn towards her. Poe’s eyes glaze over a little. His soulmates, kissing _right on top of him_ – of such moments are fantasies made.

In the corner, BB-8 warbles a warning that they all have places to be. Poe sighs as his soulmates lean back again. “Good first lesson,” he offers.

“Yes,” Rey says firmly. “It was.” She rolls off the bed and into her morning stretches. Poe lets himself admire her, just for a moment, before untangling himself from the blankets, brushing a single chaste kiss over Finn’s lips, and ducking into the refresher.

He doesn’t let himself get distracted during the day by the memory of his soulmates’ kisses, but it’s a near thing a couple of times, and Jessika keeps giving him odd looks, possibly because he’s giving his X-Wing’s recalcitrant engine a stupid grin instead of scowling. Oops. Oh well.

*

He gets back to his room late, again, because the General grabbed him after dinner for a planning session for a new mission, and then he has to sit down with rosters and figure out who he’s _bringing_ on the mission, which thankfully probably won’t be more than a two- or three-day affair, unless something goes _spectacularly_ wrong. Tomorrow’s a rest day – he has plans for another picnic, if all goes well – and so staying up far too late isn’t _actually_ going to be a problem unless there’s a disaster.

It is, however, as he discovers when he opens the door to his room, going to give his soulmates a chance to practice their newest skill set. _Oh kriffing hell that’s beautiful_.

He closes the door very gently behind him, not wanting to interrupt, and shucks his boots and shirt as quietly as he can, eyes locked on the couple on the bed. Rey has Finn pinned down – Poe suspects Finn could get out of her hold if he wanted to, but also that Finn has no intention of doing so – and is kissing him as thoroughly as anyone could desire. Finn is making delightful little noises in the back of his throat, moans and whimpers and little desperate groans, and every so often Rey pulls back and looks down at him with a triumphant, delighted expression. It’s one of the most beautiful things Poe has ever seen.

Rey catches sight of him out of the corner of her eye after a while, and looks up to grin at him. “I think we’re getting quite good at this,” she says.

“I have to agree,” Poe replies, and sits down on the bed beside them. “May I cut in?”

“Certainly,” Rey says, polite as anything, and rolls off of Finn onto the other side of the bed. Poe leans down and kisses Finn, tasting Rey on his lips; Finn wraps his arms around Poe and tugs him down atop him. There follow several _very_ pleasant minutes.

“My turn,” Rey says, tapping Poe on the shoulder, and Poe kisses Finn one more time for good measure and sits up to kiss Rey while Finn watches them both with wide-blown eyes.

“Yes,” Poe says, some time later, “I have to agree with your assessment of your skills.”

Rey grins at him. “We learn fast,” she says.

“So you do,” Poe agrees. “If you learn any faster, you’ll be teaching _me_.”

Their delighted laughter is the perfect cap on a really wonderful evening.

*

They take a picnic out to the lake the next day. It’s become their favorite thing to do on a rest day over the last few months. Finn has become quite an accomplished swimmer; he and Rey delight in water fights, splashing each other and trying to pull each other under, while Poe floats on the sidelines and laughs at their antics. Poe and Rey have acquired fairly decent tans from napping nearly-naked in the sun. Poe’s brought his guitar several times, and they sing together, or tell stories, or just bask in warmth and company. Poe doesn’t know that he’s ever been happier.

That day goes much like the others have, with swimming and laughter and napping in the sun, at least until after lunch. After lunch, though –

“So,” Rey says, “what’s the second lesson?”

Poe thinks a moment. He has to do this _right_. “The second lesson is more kissing,” he says, and grins when Rey makes a disappointed face at him. “Not on the mouth,” he explains.

Rey and Finn look intrigued. “You two demonstrate,” Rey says, scooting back to the edge of the blanket to give them room. “I want to watch.”

Poe looks at Finn, who nods enthusiastically and scootches closer to him. “I’m in.”

 _How the hell did I get so lucky?_ Poe wonders, and takes Finn’s hand, lifts it to his lips, kisses each fingertip in turn. Finn has lovely hands, broad palms, clever blunt fingers, and someday – maybe someday soon, if these lessons go well – Poe hopes to have those fingers inside him. For now, though, he opens his mouth and takes two of Finn’s fingers in, flicks his tongue around them, takes them as deep as they’ll go and _sucks_. Finn’s eyes go very wide and he moans, low and sweet.

It’s very tempting to keep teasing just like that for as long as possible – maybe someday Poe will – but no, there are other places Poe wants to kiss today. He lets Finn’s fingers free, kisses their tips again, moves up Finn’s arm to lay an open-mouthed kiss on the Mark that links them.

They both moan. Poe never really believed the tales of the Mark letting soulmates share pleasure, but now – kissing Finn’s Mark is nearly enough to set them _both_ off. Finn is panting now, beautiful chest heaving, and Poe can’t resist the urge to push him down on the blanket, lean over to use lips and tongue and teeth on those perfect tiny nipples. Finn whimpers under him, and Poe looks up to make sure this is alright, meets Finn’s eyes and sees nothing but astonished lust. “Good, love?” he asks, because verbal consent is a thing.

“Oh hell yes,” Finn says faintly. “Do that again.”

Poe does. He will always do anything Finn asks of him, and this – this is an easy request to provide. And then Rey is on Finn’s other side, mirroring Poe’s every movement, and Finn puts his head back and moans loud enough to scare the birds. “So good,” Finn says, voice thick with lust. “So good – _please_!”

“One more lesson,” Poe says hoarsely. “You’ll like this, I promise. Rey, you just…keep doing that.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Rey hums, and bites down a little, raising her head to grin at Finn’s helpless moan.

Poe slides down Finn’s body a bit, tugs the other man’s undershorts off as carefully as he can, and takes a moment to admire what even an unbiased observer, surely, would agree is a truly beautiful cock; and then he opens his mouth and leans down and takes Finn in.

Finn’s shout of ecstasy echoes off the transport’s metal side, and Poe, who can at least fake being a gentleman, swallows every drop of Finn’s pleasure and licks him clean before leaning back on his heels and giving his soulmates a _very_ smug grin.

“That was some kiss,” Finn says rather hoarsely after a few moments to catch his breath.

“The dictionary term is fellatio; most people just say blowjob,” Poe tells him. “For ladies the dictionary says cunnilingus and regular people tend to say ‘eating out’ – and the gender-neutral term is ‘going down.’” He nods to Rey. “And if _you_ want a demonstration, love, I’d be more than happy to provide.”

Rey licks her lips. “That sounds…good,” she says, and a few minutes’ shifting ends with Poe flat on his front on the blanket, head very happily trapped between Rey’s thighs, while above him Rey muffles her moans into Finn’s mouth. Now _this_ is a rest day.

Rey is hot and wet and delicious under his tongue, and Poe uses every trick he’s ever learned, and some he invents on the spot, and is hugely proud when her legs go tight around his ears and she makes a high, astonished sound and comes for him. “Force,” she gasps once she’s stopped quivering. “That was…”

Poe raises his head long enough to ask, “Want another?”

“Force help me,” Rey breathes. “Is that… _can_ I?”

“Most women can,” Poe says. “Most men can’t – or not quickly.”

“Yes, I want another,” Rey says.

Finn says, hopefully, “Could _I_ learn?”

Rey and Poe look at each other for a minute, and then Rey nods enthusiastically, and Poe wriggles backwards until he can get out of the way and let Finn take his place. Finn is, in this as in all things, a _very_ fast learner, and soon Poe is muffling the soft sounds Rey makes with his own mouth as she goes tense against his hands and shivers in pleasure.

“That’s _good_ ,” she says as Finn sits back on his heels, and they both look Poe up and down. Poe is frankly a little worried by the expressions of hunger on their faces. He’s created a monster.

“Can I…?” Rey asks him and Poe nods instantly.

“Anything,” he tells his soulmates, and Rey flicks a grin at Finn and pounces, pinning Poe flat on his back with ease.

“Yes?” she checks, and Poe nods again. Finn shifts around until he’s kneeling behind Poe, and lifts Poe’s head gently so it’s propped up comfortably on his knees, then takes Poe’s hands, very gently, and pins them above Poe’s head, flat on Finn’s gorgeous thighs. Poe whimpers a little.

And Rey, beautiful Rey, kneels up over Poe and wraps a hand around Poe’s desperately hard cock and guides him into her.

“Oh kriffing hell,” Poe says faintly.

Rey grins down at him, eyes wide and dark, and slides down, just a little. She’s going slow, which the sensible part of Poe’s brain – a very small part, just now – knows is wise: rising up a little and sliding down again, just a few centimeters at a time, getting used to the feeling of someone inside her. The _less_ sensible part of Poe wants to free his hands and reach down to grab her hips and _move_ , but he quashes the impulse. Today is for his soulmates, and honestly it’s not as though this is _unpleasant_. More the opposite, really.

Finn bends down to press a very gentle kiss to Poe’s forehead, and Poe realizes he’s been whimpering faintly. “Good,” he assures Finn, who smiles down at him. “ _So_ good, buddy, kriffing hell.”

Rey chuckles a little. “Yes,” she agrees, and then she gets a look on her face that is, very briefly, rather worrying – insofar as _anything_ can be worrying to Poe right now – and lets herself slide _all_ the way down until Poe is buried to the hilt inside her. The noise he makes doesn’t even sound _human_ , raw and aching and desperate, and she moans aloud, and it is the most beautiful thing Poe has ever heard.

He braces his feet flat on the blanket so she has something to lean back against, and she starts to move, tentative at first and then as graceful as she is when she is fighting, when she is flying, and Poe really can’t help the noises he is making, and is slightly grateful that Finn’s hands are tight on his wrists and Finn is _also_ making tiny, hungry sounds as he watches.

Rey reaches out to touch Poe’s face, hands gentle and warm, and Poe turns his head, kisses her fingers, and has a sudden moment of inspiration, cranes his head and presses a soft kiss to the Mark bare and beautiful on her arm.

Rey goes still above him, shivers and moans, and the jolt of pleasure from the Mark is enough to send Poe over the edge of orgasm with her. The world goes briefly white with ecstasy.

Rey goes limp and slides down to lie tucked against Poe’s side, and Finn lets go of his hands and shuffles around to curl around Poe’s _other_ side, so Poe wraps an arm around each of his soulmates and lies there looking at the sky and panting for a while. Kriffing hell. He might actually die of having two beautiful, creative, stunningly uninhibited soulmates, but what a way to go.

After a few moments Poe realizes that Finn is hard again, is shifting his hips uncertainly. Poe chuckles. “Youth,” he tells the sky, and turns his head to kiss Finn thoroughly. “Go ahead, buddy,” he adds, and Finn makes a grateful sound and ruts against Poe’s hip, kisses Poe with desperate enthusiasm, until he comes hot and sticky between them and settles, limp and contented, with his head on Poe’s shoulder, mirroring Rey’s sprawl on Poe’s other side.

In a few minutes they’re going to need to get up and go rinse off in the lake before sticky becomes itchy, Poe knows, but for right now it’s good to lie here, a soulmate in each arm, and just bask in late-afternoon sunlight and afterglow alike.

“Love you,” he informs his dear ones, and is rewarded when they both snuggle a little closer, and murmur, “Love you too,” against his skin.


End file.
